To Be Like Him
by Summer Evenings
Summary: A way for Rose to keep her word when she said she'd be with the Doctor forever. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own Doctor Who? Well if you do, your sadly mistaken. If I did, he would have had time to say goodbye

**Pairings: **10/Rose

**Summary: **I wanted a way to get Rose and the Doctor back together and for her to keep her word when she said she would stay with him forever. This is my solution. My first Doctor Who fic, so please review in anyway you can!

**To Be Like Him**

The Doctor is not the last of the Time Lords, though he may as well be. He is one of two; the second being locked in the Void for what she thought would be eternity. But, her TARDIS was pit from hell when the Daleks punctured it. Bother her and her TARDIS were dying though.

Another problem, this Time Lord got stuck in Rose Tyler's new dimension. And that's where a grieving Rose found her.

---"It'll get better Rose."

"No, no it won't. I love him and now I'll never see him again. How do I live trapped on the forsaken planet? I can't, I can't…" Rose sobbed into her mother's shoulder. ---

Rose swiped at the tears that still ran freely when she thought of the memory. Her mum, dad, and Mickey all went back to London after that last meeting with the Doctor. Rose stayed, Pete buying her a small house on the rocky coast around Bad Wolf Bay. Of all the places to leave her! 

Rose hugged herself and walked away from the window. It'd been six months and already she could get through the day with out crying in the bathroom of work. Night was another story though. At night, she'd dream of the TARDIS and HIM. Last night, she was woken up by what she could have sworn was the TARDIS landing. Rose's mind of a jumble of thoughts.

_I'll just pop out for a run, clear the brain for a bit_, she thought, grabbing her keys.

* * *

Down on the beach, Rose slowed where the image of the Doctor had last been. There was a woman there, sitting and breathing deeply, looking ill. Rose approached her. 

"Excuse me? Are you alright?"

The woman started and looked at Rose. "I was looking for a man. My… work… told me this was his last known sighting. Then he seemed to disappear off the map."

Rose stopped short. Surely this woman couldn't be looking for her Doctor, could she? She decided to try and get more information, maybe she could help.

"How long ago? I just live over there, maybe I can help?"

"This may sound odd, but I've never seen him. I just need to confirm we're the last. But, he was seen six months ago. Miss, are you alright?" Rose just sat down in the wet sand.

"You can't get to him. He's in a different reality. My reality." Rose looked at the other woman, and if it were possible, she looked paler.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Rose sighed.

* * *

Summer :) 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part of... five maybe? Don't worry though, they'll be a good length without going on forever.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who

**To Be Like Him**

Right before Rose could ask the mysterious woman any questions, the woman shuddered and a golden light seemed to glow from under her skin. Rose stood quickly.

"You're about to regenerate. Here, let's get you inside." Rose made to reach for the woman when she yelled. "No!"

"I'm not regenerating, I'm dying," she said quietly. "Me and my TARDIS. I have to know how do you know so much? Are you not human?"

"I was one of the Doctor's companions."

"Tell me, please. Call me Lithe, my name you could not pronounce with your human tongue."

Rose nodded and slowly sat back down. She began her story at how the Doctor and her had become separated. Lithe nodded, then winced at the light once again racked her body.

"You loved him?"

"I still do," Rose answered looking down at her hands.

"You know, it's a curse. To live forever."

"Yes, I know that. But if I was going to be with him, I'd choose that curse in a heartbeat." Lithe looked thoughtful. "You said your mum cam through with you? Call your family, bring them here, quickly."

Rose nodded, not asking why but trusting, and helped Lithe to her house. Then, as they waited for Jackie to get on an airplane along with Pete and Mickey, Lithe explained how she ended up in the Void. Wrong planet, wrong time. But she was the only survivor except for the Daleks prison, if being in the Void could be considered surviving. She'd been in her TARDIS, thank the stars, but the Void had been draining her energy for the past few Earth centuries, maybe longer.

When the Daleks finally broke through, Lithe was able to get out by slipping through on of the cracks. Just like the Cybermen. Rose listened attentively, but soon her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did you tell me to call my mum?" Lithe looked at Rose, but Rose felt she more looked through her.

"I have an offer, but it is a overwhelming decision on your part and humans often must consult loved ones. I asked, you trusted."

Rose nodded, not sure if her question had been answered.

* * *

"Mum!" 

"Rose, what's all this about? I'm pregnant you know."

Rose moved aside so Jackie, Pete, and Mickey could come in. Lithe was leaning on the entryway to the sitting room.

"Oi, who are you then?"

"I'm a Time Lord, and if your daughter wishes, she can have that power."

Rose's mouth hung open. What was she saying! Even if she could, Rose was still in the wrong reality. Lithe seemed to understand the emotions flying through Rose's eyes.

"Come, let us sit and I'll explain," said Lithe motioning to the room behind her.

* * *

**Waterdragon719, Montypython203, kiss-her-theta, EstalOne11, and Pandora of Ithilien: **Thank you for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me, and I will definately work on some of the suggestions. I realized it seemed rushed, but I was starteding to lose this story plot so it got written down really quickly. But thank you. 

Summer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day... wow. Anyways, just seemed natural to put up chapters 2 and 3 together. Get a good understanding of what's going on.

Disclaimer: Don't own him, her, or the TARDIS

**To Be Like Him**

As soon as everyone was seated and had heard Lithe's story, Lithe made her proposal.

"Rose Tyler, my race has the gift and curse of regeneration. To live forever, but I'm dying. My time ran out. But I can graft my Time Lord genes with your human ones. It was forbidden to any Time Lord, but these are desperate times. It is a very painful process. After all, you need to grow a second heart and all your other organs need to rearrange for that heart. Extreme pain but no death and no drug will help you."

Rose, though pale, nodded. Pete, unsure if Rose could talk as she grabbed Jackie's hand asked, "What will happen to you?"

"I will become very weak, the process will use almost all my strength."

Rose stood and began to pace, hands going from her hairs to her cheeks.

"Why tell me this? I could live the Doctor, yeah? But not with him. Why torture me?" Rose began to cry but continued pacing.

"Since you were able to confirm that this Doctor is the last Time Lord in that reality, then I can get you back to him."

Rose stopped and studied Lithe, who nodded to a chair. Rose sat on the edge of it.

"I'm not the only one dying. My TARDIS is also, but it is willing to help. Open up a rift in space, shove you through, then close it from this side. Both my TARDIS and I would die, and you would never be able to come back."

Rose sat back in her chair and turned her head so she was looking out the window at the beach. Jackie could see her daughter's distress about leaving her family. But she'd not been happy for so long.

"Do it sweetheart, if you want." Rose whipped her head around to look at her mum. "Go be with him forever."

Rose nodded and gave a small smile. "When can we do this thing."

"Now," Lithe answered.

"Let's get on with it then."

* * *

Summer :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. Well, chapter 5 will be the last chapter, once I get it from paper to computer. But don't worry, I have another short story that will be the compainion piece to this, meanings it's from the Doctor's point of view. Love to you all, by the way.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

**To Be Like Him**

Rose lay on her bed so her head was hanging over the trashcan next to it. Her body was pleading to die, but it was the final, and most painful, stage of her transformation.

"Couldn't there have been an easier way?" Mickey asked as he took her hair from where it had fallen into her face. Rose shook her head before rolling onto her back.

"Nothings easy when it comes to the Doctor," Rose wheezed out before everything went black.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and turned over. It was just past sunset and she had no idea how long she'd been out. _Wonder where Mickey went off to?_ Rose thought. That's when she realized that she could move. Her chest didn't feel like it was about to implode and the pain was gone. A week of hell and she was ready to walk among the stars again. She threw the covers off herself hurriedly and stood to go take a shower. After that, she dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight, long-sleeve, gray shirt with a long leather jacket. In other words, what her mum bought her saying they were 'fit for a Time Lord.' 

Rose grabbed the cell phone the Doctor had given her that didn't work in this reality and went downstairs. In her sitting room, Rose found two backpacks full of clothes that her mom had packed while she was out, Jackie, Pete, and Mickey waiting to say goodbye, and a familiar blue police box, Lithe's TARDIS.

"You'll be alright. Don't forget we love you and try not to get into to much trouble," Jackie started before Rose could open her mouth. Rose nodded and hugged her mum for dear life. Next came Mickey.

"I know that you don't, but I love you. Please, take care of the Doctor."

Pete was last and all he could do was hug Rose, a daughter he might have had. Rose, as one last gesture, took her mother's hand and placed it in his.

When all the good-byes were said, Rose entered the TARDIS. They would be traveling to Torchwood, the last place the Void had been open in this reality and the last.

Nothing was said on the way between Rose and Lithe. Lithe was in a wheelchair due to the strength she had lost by, in essence, giving Rose her life. She was struggling to open the heart of the TARDIS just slightly. Within minutes, the two women were in Torchwood.

When Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, she was ready. Her mum had taught her how to be human, and the Doctor had taught her how not to be to scared to do something. She would need both to survive. Lithe started the sequence and rolled to the doors to watch Rose. When Rose began to bite her lip to keep the pain from bothering her, Lithe reentered the TARDIS and looked into its heart, giving it that extra little bit of strength to send Rose home.

* * *

**Bex19, bachie, EstalOne11, montypython203, Yakumo27, RagamuffinSundrop, and Angel 452:** Thank you for reviewing, here's the update you all wanted to see (hope I got everyone!) 

**JForward:** Yep, simple. But, Doomsday made me cry, so I wanted ANY way to get Rose back to the Doctor simple or not. Thoughts and feelings, well... yeah, something I DEFINITELY need to work on.

**Waterdragon719:** Oh goodness. Grammer. Well, I could lie and say I'm good at it, but... Thank you for the long review! Anyways, I have a feeling that maybe rushed is what the story needs from Rose's pov. I would be in a hurry to get back to David Tennant!

**Pandora of Ithilien:** Sorry if I spelt your name wrong. Oh and don't worry about cursing, I don't mind all that much. Tables turned indeed! Can you imagine what the Doctor's face would look like? Priceless!

**kiss-her-theta:** Lithe means bendy or flexible, and that's how the Doctor is, so I imagine so were all the other Time Lords. Plus, she needed to have a name that looked like it could be short for something else. Without the TARDIS, Rose wouldn't be able to translate. Plus, like you said, it's a very nice name.

Summer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright people, this is it. The last chapter. That is, before I write a sequel. But there is only one problem with that... send me ideas will ya? Have pity on me and my brainblockage, if that's a word. I love you all, really I do, and I need your help. How will the Doctor react, will he do that whole 'you shouldn't have gone through all that pain for me' self pity? What about Martha? And yes, I live in the States, so I haven't seen anything past Doomsday. Any ideas would be appreciated! Also, the story from the Doctor's pov is up!

**To Be Like Him**

Rose found herself sprawled in the activation room of Torchwood where she'd almost fallen into the Void. Quickly, she sat up, checked she still had both bags, and took out the cell phone. She didn't want to waste any time, which was funny since now she had all the time in the world. With shaky fingers, Rose dialed the Doctor's TARDIS.

She had been prepared for someone, anyone, else's voice but his. Surely he would have a new companion by now? But the Doctor was the one who answered.

"Ello? Who is this? Who gave you this number?"

Rose was taken aback. She couldn't believe it was HIM before she could see him with her own eyes. So, with tears running down her cheeks, Rose tried to get out any words she could.

"Torchwood, Earth. 2007," was all Rose say before hanging up and putting her head in her hands.

She had come through into the time that would have been one year later. Rose stood and chucked off her bags. Pocketing the cell, she paced, much like when Lithe had told her there was a chance to go back. Waiting was not one of her strong suits. Within minutes, a familiar whooshing sound could be heard from down the hall. Rose stopped in the middle of the room.

And when the Doctor came skidding in, all Rose could do was fall into his arms, as both crumpled to the ground.

**End**... maybe.

* * *

**pyscodramabeautyqueen:** This story was really rushed. The sequel, if I can write one, will be longer chapters (hopefully) and much more thought, and typed, out. 

**waterdragon719:** First- the TARDIS. I figured that if it can change to look like the century/time it's in, then it could have a way to control that appearence. Sencond- bendy and flexible Time Lords. Pretty much, I'm a new fan so I've only seen Doctors 9 and 10, both who are tall and could be considered bendy. And I tried to fit in that lost week, but it just didn't seem right, you know?

Hello and thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I tried to answer all the questions that came up, but if you have more feel free to email me.

Summer :)


	6. Up Next

A/N- This is not a chapter, but read it anyways...

* * *

The sequal is up!

It's called **One Step Away From Forever**.

Have fun reading!

* * *

Summer :) 


End file.
